This invention relates to an improved switch cover. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved power switch cover which is adapted to slide over a power switch thereby preventing it from being inadvertently turned off.
In a number of industries, particularly the computer industry, it is desirable to ensure that the unit in operation is not inadvertently disconnected or turned off. This is particularly important for a computer processing unit which is in operation. If the operator inadvertently turns the power switch off, the results can be detrimental, resulting in downtime and lost data. This situation is exacerbated if the computer is a file server communicating with a large number of workstations.
Power switches are most conveniently located on the front of computers so that they are readily accessible. Back mounting locations have interference with the various cables and require reaching around the computer. Side mounting locations are often inconvenient if the computer is to be placed next to a fixed object such as a partition, wall or desk. Top mounting locations are inconvenient if the computer is to be placed under a desk or table. However, if the switch is on the front of the computer it can be inadvertently used, particularly by inexperienced users, who may confuse the power switch with other switches appearing on the front of the computer.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved switch cover which can be located over the power switch after it has been turned on to ensure that the operator does not accidentally or inadvertently turn the unit off.